Black days begin
by Mxthomas
Summary: Alexander Cypher, the son of the owner of the worlds largest titanite mining corporation. Now Drangleic has bent sent ablaze and the three major academies are nothing but rubble. Now he and his ally Lucatiel must make their way to Vale and more specifically... Beacon Academy
1. Chapter 1

AN: I own absolutely nothing except my OC. Now lets get this started.

* * *

Blood.

There was a entire _pool_ of it under and on me and i had absolutely no idea if it was mine or some creature that lay dead behind me. I turned around, my dark blue (nearly back) robes ruffling as i shifted my stance. Various hollows and hounds lay slain behind me either by my rapier or soul arrow sorceries.

"Wow...Master Osiris was correct in saying these spells were potent" I said to my self suspecting i was alone.

I was horribly wrong.

"GAH!" I yelped in suprise as the remnants of a bandits knife dug deep into my right arm.

I shot my eyes donward attempting to spot the culprit and i succeded in doing so. At my feet laid the upper torso and head of a hollow who had managed to claw his way over to me all the way from the other side of the wharf.

"Your persistance is rather admirable...but you re beggining to annoy me" I whispered to my self through gritted teeth.

_Shhhing,_ my rapier sounded as i was forced to use my left arm to draw it.

_Shick,_ It sounded once more as i slid the blade into the head of the hollow foot soldier that lay before me.

"Hmph...teach you rotten creatons to mess with me!" I shouted in slight anger at the dead hollow, attempthing to vent a bit of pent up rage at it.

_Beep-Beep Beep-Beep,_ My pocket sounded.

"Hmm...I wonder who that could be.." I wonderd out-loud as i pulled my "Scroll" from my left pocket.

I instantly regreted that desicion as i was met with my instructors panicked face and frantic voice shouting to me.

"Alexander!? This is Osiris! , if you recieve this message do not, under any sircumstances return to Majula. I repeat do not return to Majula Academy no matter what! Chairman Vendrick has declared a national emergency! All students are to head to the nearest crusier out of Drangleic no matter where it goes! Alexander get out of the Wharf NOW! And if you see a creture with black fur and red eyes-

The message went to static as i was left there horrified at what i had just seen. Black fur and red eyes? What could that possibly be?

_**BEEEP BEEP BEEP!**_ I was interrupted by my pocket again and i instantly recognized the tone of the beeping.

It was the emergency brodcast alert system.

I quickly removed my scroll again and listend carefully

"This is Defence chairman Ornstein. Head council chairman Arcturus Vendrick has declared a national state of emergency. All students of Majula, Betwixt, and Impera royal education academies are to head to the nearest evacuation cruisers. All civilians are to head to the nearest military evacuation center and await further instruction. Our prayers are with you all . God-speed"

The message ended and i felt even more panicked than before.

I suddenly felt a firm hand grasp my shoulder.

"Hyah!" I shouted as i reached for my sheathed rapier and prepared to swing it at the potential threat. But alas, my arm was intercepted en-route to the blades hilt and i was spun 360 degrees around to face my attacker.

"Woah! Alex calm down!" A voice shouted.

What i saw was suprisisng.

My friend Lucatiel was standing there in her usual combat gear which consisted of a oddly large hat with a rather long feather sticking up in the middle, a old blue sur-coat with golden trim, brown gloves and combat boots yet what really shocked me was the fact she wasn't wearing her usual porcelain mask.

"Lucatiel? when did you get here?" I questioned her, i was quite shocked to see her here all the way from Mirrah.

"A few days ago, i was on my way here when Mirrah was destroyed by the hollows...and now it appears to have happend here as well.." She trailed off.

"Yes I heard about what happend to Mirrah... my condolonces" I spoke to her sadly, i had good friends in Mirrah. Luckily Lucatiel wasn't among the dead.

"Thank you...but there is no time to greave here! We must get to the cruiser!" She spoke quickly.

"Grrrrraaah" I heard.

I drew my rapier and charged it with my aura alowing me to fire my sorceries out of the lethal blade. Lucatiel followed my lead by pulling her broadsword/Railgun combo.

"More hollows?..." I whispered.

"No...that was no hollow.." She replied.

"RAAAAH!" The creature shouted as it charged into view.

I was absolutely horrified.

It was easily 7-9 feet tall and its teeth looked like they were made to rip solid steel. It was easily as big as a pickup truck!

But the i noticed something...

Red eyes and black fur...

My eyes went wide as i looked over to Lucatiel who was frozen on the spot from sheer terror.

"COME ON LUCATIEL! WE HAVE TO GO!" I shouted to her but she couldnt seem to hear me.

"Wh-What are you?..." She questioned it but i dont think it wanted to hear anything except our agonized screams.

I simply raised my rapier and prepared a soul arrow and lucky for me, Lucatiel seemed to get where i was going with this.

"Kyah!" I shouted as i fired my soul arrow with Lucatiel firing a shot from her rail gun in response.

The result was suprisingly effective.

My soul arrow had struck its shoulder, severing its arm at the joint. Lucatiels railgun had hit it right smack in the middle of its chest, blowing a sizeable hole there. I smirked, satisfied as it fell face first into the abyss of water below the docks we were standing on.

"Yes! we got him!" I shouted joyfully,although Lucatiel didnt seem to happy with the result...

"Alex..." She whispered, her voice laced with fear.

"What is it Luca-... oh my god" I whispered as i looked ahead whereshe had been pointing.

In front of us stood a full pack of dozens of those...those...those things. Their blood red eyes burning right through me and Lucatiel as if we were simply paper.

In that moment I felt true terror.

"RUN!" I shouted to Lucatiel and she happily obliged, quickly following me out of the wharf and to the new dockyard south of Majula.

I was running to fast to care about my surroundings but i know i heard screaming.

Alot of screaming.

We made it to the cruiser with mere seconds to spare. I climbed up the first ladder i saw which led to the observation deck.

I was horrified.

The entire city was burning against the horizion. Majula academy had been set ablaze and was crumbuling to the ground. I could see Betwixt falling to the ground as well but worst of all...

I could see my fathers componay burning to the ground... and it hit me like a ton of bricks.

My father was _still inside._

I fell to my knees and hid my face in my hands.

"No...No...No thi-this cant be happening" I sobbed into my hands.

"Alex..come on its...we'll be okay lets go" Lucatiel picked me up and led me back to the cabins.

But Lucatiel stopped to have the word with the captian. I was to out of it to event notice the captain himself my face being in my hands and all...

"Sir, if i may, where are we going?" She asked the man.

"Our heading is east-north-east. The kingdom of Vale" He replied cooly.

"I see...thank you sir" She thanked him and we continued to the rooms. But there was something off about her voice when he mentioned vale

As soon as we reached the room i collapsed almost instanty passing out , i didnt even bother to observe the room, i was to exhausted and crushed to even think about anything else.

Lucatiel sighed from the other side of the room, removing her hat and unzipping her coat.

Now...Lucatiel was certanly one of the more *Ahem* attractive girls i knew but i didnt even bother looking.

I was just too tired for it.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: And heres chapter two. My thanks to Alone in the Blight, , and Leider Hosen for there helpful reviews and suggestions. Now lets get this started...

I let out possibly the longest yawn in human history as i awoke from the deepest sleep ive ever had in my life.

"Ah! Alex good, youre awake" I heard a voice that was suprisingy feminine.

"Lucatiel?" I questioned, given the room's blinds were closed and the lights were off, i couldnt spot her when i looked around.

"Yeah,its me." She said as she flicked the lights on, allowing me to see something rather intersting...

Lucatiel was only in her underware.

My face had never been so red in my ife.

"Gah! Lucatiel but some clothes on for God sake!" I shouted as i hid my eyes behind by hand as i turned away.

"O-oh, I-Im s-sorry Alex!" She yelped as she took of in a sprint to the bathroom inside the cabin.

I fell back on the bed and groaned as i slid my arm over my eyes and began thinking back to yesterday. The wharf, the alerts,the academies...

Father...

I felt my throat seize up and my eyes fill with tears as i remember the building crumbling to the ground to join the three academies that had already claimed their places in the earth. I was beginning to breakdown again until i heard a soft voice whisper behind me.

"Alex...its aright now" Lucatiel had managed to sneak up behind me and sit down on the bed. How did she get dressed so fast?

"Your attempts at consolation are appreciated Luatiel but-" I tearfuy began until i was abrptly cut off by Lucatiel...petting me?

"Shhhh Alex, shhhhh just go back to sleep" She whispered in an attempt to calm me down.

She was doing a better job of keeping me awake.

"Lucatiel, you are really starting to creep me out" I said with a chuckle. Heh, looks like she cheered me up a bit.

"Well at least i cherred you up a bit" She said smiling.

What the fu... I dont even want to know.

"Now come on." She began pulling me toward the door of the cabin.

"What? Where are we going" I questioned.

"Well this is military ship" She began.

"And what does that have to do with anything?" I asked her. What is she getting at?

"All military ships have firing ranges" She explained whie giving me a grin that woud horrify The Joker.

"Oh dear..." I groaned. This isnt going to end well is it?

She grabbed my hand and began dragging me out the door and down to the range. When we arrived Lucatiel had apperantly already explained everything to the clerk and he miraculously allowed us in.

I think Lucatiel put her "Negotiating" skills to work while i was getting my rapier.

"Okay lets see if i still got it" She said.

"Lucatiel, you are 17 years old, you cant say that" I joked.

"Oh shut up" She responded with a giggle as she readied her sword.

I had never got a good look at the longsword itslef until now.

The blade seemed to be made out of a rather strong metal alloy, i assumed titanium. I know the blade was lazer sharpened beacause at one point she visited my dad's factory and he offered her a free weapons reinforcement and we did indeed lazer sharpen it after etching in the titante.

But its what it could do that was absolutlely astounding.

She raised the sword horizontally at eye level and closed her left eye to allow her to aim. She pulled her thumb back and I her a soft click.

Now the epicness happens.

The blade soon had a teal light splitting it in half as it began to fold up and in, soon leaving two pointed metal strips and several small black prongs on the inside that were surging with electricity. Then a small hairline trigger unfolded from the swords grip.

Click.

As she held the trigger down the electricity began to spin in rapid circles. Then a slender metal tube unfolded inbetween the prongs. I heard a soft_ shhhick._

She released the trigger.

BANG!

The result was an electrified titanium projectile traveling at roughly 700mp/h.

The poor target dummy didnt know what hit it. Literally. She blew the damn things head off.

"I will never understand how the hell that thing doesn't have recoil." I stated. How is that even possible?

"At least mine can do that" She said smugly, gesturing to the headless metal dummy.

"Hmph! Ill show you!" I stated, drawing my rapier.

I focused my power into the blade until it was glowing light blue and was covered in crystals. Sorcery is just so badass isnt it?

"What are you doing?" She asked.

I simply pointed the blade forward and cast the spell. The result was a bit...too much.

The crystal soul spear shot forward and tore the metal dummy clean in half, Which is good...

Though the two foot hole in the wall wasn't something i was to pleased with...

But just as i was sure i was going to be yelled at by the clerk the captains voice came over the intercom.

"Attention. We are now arriving at Vale dockyard S-482, All ashore that's going ashore."

And here we go...


	3. Chapter 3

AN:Wow...people actually enjoyed this. Well heres another chapter. Thanks for reading!

* * *

"Are you sure it was a good idea to get that?, its a bit...outdated." Lucatiel said, gesturing to the item held in my left hand.

Said item was a standard issue FN Five-Seven 45. Caliber handgun with some slight modifications. An extended magazine plus an internal silencer for quick and quite kills.

"Why not?, Its simple ,conceilable, and effective. And i also could use a back-up weapon just in case" I said while putting the handgun back in its holster whic was resting an my hip.

Lucatiel and I were idly chatting about the little handgun i picked up at the firing range. The clerk said it was "too old" to be used with the new recruits and that they were going to simply dispose of it, so i told him i would take it off his hands. He gave a rather confused expression but gave me the gun nonetheless.

"Soooooo..." Lucatiel began.

"Soooooo what?" I asked.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Becon academy." I said plainly.

"WHAT?!" She yelled in suprise, drawing the attention of several bystanders that happend to be on the same street we were walking down.

"My uncle has contacts within Vale's education system, anything we need,he can provide." I explained.

"But i thought _you_ were going to take over your fathers company?" She said, clearly confused.

"No. My uncle was left the company in fathers Will" I said.

"Ohhhhh" Lucatiel finished in realization. But she seemed to have another question on her mind.

"How are we getting there though?" She asked.

I simply looked at her and grinned smugly.

"You know you are the bestfriend of someone who's uncle runs a multibillion dollar corporation right?" I asked.

"What does that have to do with any thing?" She asked.

I looked past her, smiled, and pointed.

She turned arouned and her eyes went wide.

Approaching us was a large blacked out SUV escorted by two smaller sedan like cars.

I started walking towards where they had parked,dragging a wide-eyed Lucatiel behind me. When we reached the small convoy a rather tall man dressed in an all black buisness suit was awaiting our arrival.

"Sir, Your uncle has instructed us to escort you to Becon academy immediatley." He stated quickly.

"I know, Thank you for getting here so quickly." I thanked to guard.

I walked to the back left door of the SUV and opend it.

"After you." I told Lucatiel gesturing to the interior of the vehicle.

She climbed in wordlessly as i sighed happily at one of the smaller detailes of being in such a well made transport such as this.

"Thank god for air conditioning." I said as i slumped down in my seat and closed my eyes. But i noticed something just before i did that.

Lucatiel was still rather stunned at all this.

"Whats wrong?" I asked her."Thirsty or something?" I questioned.

"No, Its just...Where did all of this come from?" She asked in bewilderment.

I leaned back in my seat and sighed as i began my little stroy.

"A long time ago, when i was about eight or nine, i was at a festival at drangleic in honor of the old chirman, Gywn. I remember this man in a brown jacket was giving out bottled water to everyone. There was a pretty long line but i waited. When i finally got mine he reached under the counter and got a different bottle. He told me "This ones special." I should have known." I finished.

"It was drugged?" Lucatiel asked.

"Yes. The next thing i knew i was in a cell watching someone hand that guy a briefcase. I just passed out after that..." I trailed off.

"So your uncle takes you protection very seriously i assume?" Lucatiel deduced.

"Yeah. After that incident my dad had me under constant survailence. When i tuned 14 he finally let up a bit but i guess when he died he Left instructions for my uncle" I explained.

"Sir, were nearing your destination" The driver told me. "Yours and belongings are awaiting at your dorm." He informed me.

"Thank you" I thanked him plainly.

"So how did they find you?" Lucatiel asked.

"I cant remember, all i _can_ remember was waking up in a hospital back in drangleic." I told her.

"Did you ask your dad?" She asked.

"Yes." I said.

"And what did he tell you?" She questioned once more.

"He said 'Dont ask qustions you dont want to know the answers to.' I took that advice to heart." I finished grimmly.

"Oh"

"Sir we have arived." The drived told me.

I looked Lucatiel right in the eyes and saw three things in them. Anxiety, Excitement and...

Fear.

AN:I KNOW IT WAS SHORT. But this is just a filler for something big that's coming.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: SUPRISE. ITS MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.

"Where is everybody?"

We had just arrived at Beacon academy mere moments ago yet there were a distinct lack of well...people!

"I dont know maybe there all in class?" I replied, just as confused as Lucatiel.

Our little conversation soon gained a new member. One which we did not recognize.

"Ah,You two must be the new students i was expecting." A rather sage like voice spoke behind us.

I turned around to see who this newcomer was and i was met with a rather odd sight. A man wearing an unzipped black coat, green vest, and a gray scarf was standing there. The man himself seemed to be slightly taller than i was standing aroun 6'4" or 6'5". He also wore a pair of round framed glasses and had silver hair. He was also holding a mug bearing beacons coat of arms.

"Yes sir! I am Alexander Cypher. And this is my friend and partner Lucatiel." I told the man.

"An honor to meet you sir." Lucatiel said with a small bow.

"I beleive you know who i am?" The man questioned.

"Yes, you are Headmaster Ozpin if i am not mistaken." I said as formally as possible.

"Hmm. Pleasure to meet you two." Ozpin greeted.

"Likewise sir." I answered respectfully.

"Sir, if i may ask, where is everyone?" Lucatiel questioned.

"They are currenty on their daily 1hr break for study hall. Now if you wil follow me i will show you to your teams dorm." He spoke.

Wait a minute. What does he mean by _our team?_

"Um. Sir? What do you mean by our team?" I asked.

"Two other students arrived prior to you. They are already awaiting your arrival." He spoke.

Uh-oh. Not good.

I wasnt excatly the most_ social_ person around, mostly beacause i had trouble with speaking to people that i didnt know anything about prior to meating them. I knew a bit about Lucatiel due to our mothers being friends during collage so i didnt have a problem with her but other people?

This wont end well.

As we reached our dorm Ozpin stopped and handed us a par of scrolls which confused me.

"Uh sir? We already have scrolls." I informed him. Holding mine up for example

"Yes i know but the _Soapstone_ model is terribly out of date. Here we use the new _Crystal_ model." He said as he handed us the two new ones.

"Those will serve as you dorm keyes and PDA system. You may take a moment to transfer any data to your new ones via the Sync sytem." He informed us.

"Understood. I will do that in a bit." I said

"Same here." Lucatiel agreed.

"Very well. Your classes start tommorow. Good luck."He said before heading back down stairs.

"Ready to meet our new friends?" Lucatiel asked.

"Ready as i'll ever be.."

Lucatiel opend thedoor and we were met with an intersting sight.

There was a boy my age lying in a recliner. He was wearing a green jacket and white shirt that dipicted the sun. He had blonde hair and was far more tan than i was. He had his eyes closed so i assumed he was taking a nap but he was also smiling which made me a bit suspicious.

The other teen in the room was a sight to see.

He was at the very least 6'10" and was built like a tank. He was as tan as the other boy but had light brown hair that was a bit shorter than mine, and was wearing black cargo pants, a black sleeveless T-shirt, and black cobat boots. His eyes were a generic dark brown

The brown haired tank truned and looked at us. And a small smile grew on his face.

"Ah! You must be our new teammates. I am Tarkus." He said with an extremely deep voice.

"Pleasure to meet you Tarkus. I am Lucatiel and This is my Friend Alexander" Lucatiel introduced us for me.

"The pleasure is mine. Oh! and this is- SOLAIRE WAKE UP!" Tarkus boomed.

Solaire shot up like bullet coated in white hot pine resin as soon as he heard Tarkus yell his name.

"O-oh! Apologies my friends, i didnt know you had arrived!" He spoke quickly.

"Ahem* I am Solaire, i come from Lordran along with my friend here." He greeted.

Lucatile giggled a bit before answering. "Nice to meat you. I am Lucatilel, and this is my friend Alexander...Alex? You okay?" She asked.

I was still standing there in stunned silence. Lordran? There actually people who got out?! I thought the Hollows obliterated Lordran. And didnt the military lock the infected up?

"How did you two get out?" I suddenly asked before i actually realized it.

I clamped my hand over my mouth for about ten seconds before speaking again.

"Im sorry..I-" I started to apologize before Solaire cut me off.

"Ah! No worries my friend tis' a reasonable question." He said with a smile.

How the hell was he dealing with this? Could somebody tell me?!

"At first it wasnt easy, we had to come in from a little town called 'Greyburg' and go all the way to the airport at 'Anor Londo'. Everything was chaos. The local police didnt last Five minutes against their numbers.. But we managed to get to the military's bace of operations in the area. General Sen had one of his officers escort us to the airport. I think they clled him "Golem"."

"So you flew here?" I asked.

"Yes."

"And i herd about your dad...my condolences.." Tarkus said.

"Thanks..."

Knock-Knock

"Ruby,stop it you dolt! What if their trying to sleep?" A voice on the other side of the door spoke.

"But Weiss, i really wanna meet em'..." A sad voice spoke.

"Weiss is correct Ruby, they've come a long way let them rest." Another voice said.

"Yeah im sure theyll be up and ready tommorow." Another, more playful, voice spoke.

"Umm...guys?" I asked.

"No my friends we are well and wide awake! Come in!" Solaire shouted.

I facepalmed as he did this. I reeaaaaaallly didnt want to talk to anyone else new today...

The door was instantly opened and i felt someone hug me...

"Your okay! Thank god..." A familiar voice spoke.

I looked down to see none other than...

Weiss Schnee.

AN: DUN-DUN-DUUUUUUUUUN


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Now for another shit chapter!

"Ummm, Weiss?" I asked the white haired girl that was hugging me.

"Hmmm?" She mumbled.

"You alright?"

"Yes.."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Youre being very...affectionate..." I answered akwardly.

"Im just happy your alive..." She stated.

"Oooookayyyyyy" A voice said

I had completely forgotten that there were other people in the room.

I observed the newcomers.

The first had long blonde hair that trailed down to her lower back. She had light purple eyes and had a mischevious smirk directed right at me and Weiss. She had rather large...*ahem* assests as well . She wore a yellow shirt under a brown vest and a pair of brown short-shorts.

I have a feeling she's gotten around...alot.

The second had black hair that was just slightly shorter. She had amber eyes and wore a black blouse that showed her midsection and wore a white shirt underneath it. On her lower body there was a pair of white tights that went off into black stockings and a pair of black heeled boots.

She didnt look half bad at all.

And the third was a rather adorabe girl dressed in a black and red corset, skirt, and black stockings. She had black hair that seemed to be dyed red at the ends and silver eyes along with a red hooded cloak.

She looked a bit young. Hmmmm...

"Sooooo, Weissy, who's the guy hmmm?" The blonde asked while cracking up.

I looked down at Weiss with a smirk.

"Weissy eh?" I asked.

"Shut up..." She growled in return as she finally let go and leaned back in the couch.

She had changed quite a bit..

She wore an elegant white dress which reached to around her knees. Over the upper half of the dress there was a jacket of some sort covering her back. Her hair was the exact color it was when i last saw her,white that is, yet the style bore a certain difference. She had a side ways pony-tail that was held in place by what seemed to be tiara. Yet there was a scar over what i assumed to be her left eye.

She looked...amazing..

"Soooo...what was that about?" The blonde asked.

"Oh, This is Alexander Cypher, he's a good friend of mine from a while back." Weiss answered.

"You know her?" Lucatiel asked.

"Yeah, This is Weiss Schnee, I knew her back when i was around 10 or 11." I recalled.

"And i dont believe ive been aquainted with you three." I said as i gestured to the other

The one in the red smiled and introduced herself.

"I'm Ruby Rose, nice to meet'cha..." She said as she stuck her hand out, which i took.

"Nice to meet you as well" I replied.

"Blake belladonna, pleasure to meet you." The dark haired one said neutrally.

"Likewise." I answered.

"Aaaand im Yang, Yang Xiao Long!" The blonde said with a wink...which unnerved me slightly..

"Erm..nice to meet you..." I said..she was really creepin me out here...

"And who might you be?" Yang asked Tarkus with that same creepy smile

Dear god...what is she on?

"Im Tarkus! Pleasure to meet you, Long." Tarkus answered, completely oblivious to that damn smile...

"And i am Solaire." Solaire said with a small bow.

"You may call me Lucatiel." She said with a bow as well.

"Nice to meet you all." Ruby replied.

"You as well." I answered.

"So how do you two know eachother?" Blake asked. She didnt seem like she spoke much...

"Well its a long story-" I was cut off by Weiss.

"Its for another time." She said quickly. Why would she be embaressed?

"Okaaaay..." Yang said once more.

The next few minutes were comprised of nothing but awkward silence, occasional glances, and those coughs that always seem to happen in moments like this. But eventually, Ruby broke the silence that had enveloped the room.

"Sooo...what kinda weapons you guys got?" She asked.

I looked over to Lucatiel, she did the same, and we both shrugged.

I stood up and proceeded to walk to the other side of the room, which is where i had left my luggage, and dug out my rapier.

"Oooooh." Ruby said as she stared at the blade.

"Im going to kill you." Weiss said, now holidng her own rapier. So i copied her huh?...

Instead of being intimidated i grinned like an absolute pyscopath.

"D'awww. Weissy's just mad i copied her." I said grinning.

Weiss jumped up and lunged at me, the rapier aimed for my shoulder, with a look of absolute rage on her now reddend face.

Instead of avoiding the attack, i charged the rapier until a neon blue glow ingulfed the blade and I casted a weak version of the spell "Shockwave" which proceeded to knock her back down on the couch.

Lucatiel just sat there examining her own weapon while Tarkus and Solaire had slight looks of suprise on there faces.

The other four were outright shocked at what i just did.

"What? She attacked me first." I said with a shrug.

"Wh-What was that?" Weiss asked whil staring at me.

Now it was my turn to be shocked.

"Why, its Sorcery of course!" I responded, confused that they had never hear of this.

"Like...magic?" Yang asked.

"Yes..like magic." I said.

"SO YOUR A WIZARD!" Ruby suddenly shouted, which kinda hurt my ear..

"If you want to look at it that way...yes." I said.

"How come you all haven't heard of it?" Lucatiel asked.

"I DIDNT THINK IT EVEN EXISTED!" Weiss shouted. My poor ear...

"Well, try that again and youll find out that i know far more than that." I said with a confident smile.

Weiss simply stared at me.

Beep-Beep.

"D'aawwww, its curfew." Ruby said while pouting. Curse her adorableness...

"And we have classe tommorow...shit." I said, muttering the last part.

This was going to be...interesting.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: MOAAAARRR

"Whyyyyyyyy?" I whined like a three year old.

"Because it's the rules. Look at Tarkus and Solaire, they're just fine!" Lucatiel tried to convince me.

I was wearing the new Beacon Academy school uniform and i wasn't to happy about it...

I just...I didnt like how tight the damn thing was!

I looked to Tarkus and Solaire.

"How are you two dealing with this?" I asked.

"Hmmm..Its not _that_ bad when you think about it.." Tarkus answered.

"Indeed my friend, tis' bearable." Solair said with his trademark smile.

"Come on you three, lets go. And Alex?" She asked.

"Hmm?" I hummed.

"It looks pretty good on you." She said with a wink.

"Wha-" I begun, yet by the time i could finish she was already out the door with the others.

What the hell was that?... You know what? I dont care.

As I strolled down the corridor I started to wonder what the class was going to be like. Who was going to be in it was more important though.

If team RWBY was in there I was probably fine, though Yang would probably just make me as uncomfortable as humanly possible. Ruby? Eh, she would probably doze off or do some weird/funny thing to divert her own attention away from the lecture. Weiss? She would have her face buried in her notebook with all the notes in the world. Seriously, the Vale Inetellegience agency would be outdated compared to that notebook. Blake? Hmmm..., She would either be somewhat paying attention to the class or be reading.

Now, if my team was in there I was perfectly fine. Tarkus? Probably do the same thing as Ruby. Lucatiel? Same as Blake. Solaire? I have no idea. Me? Same as Weiss. She influenced me quite a bit back then.

As I continued my leisure walk to class I bumped into someone, and judging by the girlish squeak I assumed it was indeed a girl. I looked down to see a teen wearing the standard Beacon female uniform quickly getting up and dashing away before i even said a word. But I think i saw something on her head...

Nah, couldn't have been. Im just seeing things.

Unfortunently my peaceful walk came to a close not long after that odd encounter due to the fact i had reached the door to my class.

Room 482, Bartholomew Oobleck.

'_What a funny name.'_ I thought as I pushed the door open and observed the room.

There was a man in a a white button-up and grey slacks zipping around the room at utterly_ inhuman_ speeds, though the mug in his hand may be able to explain that...

From the head count it seemed that i was the only one that wasn't there yet, Let's see...

Aha! Theres the entirety of team RWBY...Some girl with red hair...a blonde kid... And Solaire!

"Hey." I said plainly to Solaire as i took my seat beside him.

"Ah, good morning my friend! How are you?"

"Good, Did I miss anything yet?"

"No, class is yet to begin."

The next minute passed with idle chit-chat between the class, me talking with Solaire was just another one of the dozens of conversations going on in the room. I think i hear Weiss shout at Ruby, probably scolding her for something.

When class actually started it was simply mixed unit tactics that were involve in the Human-Faunas war.

The hell was a Faunas?

After an agonizing two hours the dismissal bell_ finally_ rung and freed us from this hellish nightmare.

I walked out of the room beside Solaire until we were suddenly stopped.

"Hey, what class you guys got next?" Ruby asked as she pulled us to the side with the rest of her team.

I pulled my schedule out of my shirt pocket, unfolded it, and took a look.

"Ms. Goodwitch's. Hmmm.." I read aloud.

"Ms. Goodwitch is the aura studies professer, our combat instructor as some say." Blake clarified.

Combat class?

Oh fuck the hell yes...

"Where is it?" I asked.

I was answered by Weiss.

"We have that class next, follow us."

I followed team RWBY as Solaire followed me until we reached another door.

Room 238, Glynda Goodwitch.

We stepped inside and took our seats, Tarkus seemed to have been in here as well...still no Lucatiel though.

"Alright class, today we will have Sparing Matches. Students will be randomly selected for particapation."

I watched as a few random faces began to fill the two slots eventually landing on two...

"Mr. Winchester and Mr. Tarkus, Please step forward.

Oh boy.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: As Moonsaber56 said.

MOOOOAAAARRRR

" and , please step forward."

I looked over at Tarkus who had already risen from his seat, and as currently walking down to the stage where this " " fellow was already waiting.

The teen seemed taller than I was, or at least from where i was sitting he did. He had short brown hair, looked about 6'5", and wore a standard set of iron armor which it's only unique feature was the golden bird emlazend on the front. He also appeared to use a mace strapped to his belt.

But this was all nothing compared to Tarkus.

Tarkus had donned a set of heavy Black Iron that looked lik simply sitting n your enemy was enough to crush their ribs to nothing but powder. But Tarkus thinks otherwise. Hefted upon his shoulder was a massive Greatsword that complimented the Greatshield held in his opposite hand.

Here we go...

"Take your positions!"

The two fighters walked to opposite sides of the stage and readied themselves.

Well at least the other guy did.

Tarkus on the other hand stepped forward, spread his arms out wide, and shouted in an absolutely booming voice.

"WHAT RINGS YOU GOT BITCH?!"

I froze, bliked, looked over to Solaire, and blinked again before we both fell out of our seats laughing like madmen.

If you don't get the refernce, allow me to explain.

There is a rather popular movie in Lordran about a jewel thief who wore a rather peculiar wooden mask and carried this gigantic sword. And whenever he robbed anyone he would shout those exact words.

But back to the fight.

They took their positions and reeadied them selves.

"Begin!"

Winchester ran forward at full speed, Mace poised to strike, his tactic seemed to be using overwelming momentum to stagger his opponent and strike while they're unable to react. In most cases this would be a solid plan. This however was not most cases.

Tarkus planted his monumental Greatshied downin front of him, going for a more defence based strategy.

His adversary saw this and changed his approach. He now had holstered his mace and had leapt into the air whilst extending his foot, it seemed he was going to use his built up momentum to kick the shield away.

Nope.

He seemed to float for a second with his foot planted on the shield and a look of chock on his face.

Tarkus then procceded to shove his foot into his opponents gut, hindering his movement, and plant his Greatsword in a reverse grip while charging it ith some sort of bright white energy...

Oh dear...

He wouldn't!...

He did...

Tarkus drug the blade forward and upon contact a white flash resonated from the stage.

When the flash cleared, Mr. Winchester could be seen falling from a dent in the wall that looked oddy like a human. How peculiar...hehehehehehe...

In reality the fight wouldn't be over yet, as Winchester's aura was only in the yellow now but the fact that his Mace was now stuck in the classroom door could be considered a deciding factor.

"Mr. Winchester has been disarmed, Mr. Tarkus has been deemed the victor." A brief round of applause sounded as this was announced to the class.

"Now we shall select our next two combatants."

Again the faces flashed across the screen until landing on...

"Mr. Cypher and Ms. Rose, Please step forward."

Well...

...Shit...

AN: Sorry about the delay, but school just started and my good laptop broke so im having difficulty writing...


	8. Chapter 8

_**AN: Apologies for the delay. I was in the Hospital for a while.**_

I stepped on stage in a new updated look. I wore black cargo pants, a blue zip up jacket including a hood, a gray undershirt and white tennis shoes. My rapier was on my hip as usual and my hair was sweeping over my left eye. As usual. Ruby was wearing her usual ( I seem to like that word today) outfit and was simply waiting for me. I drew my rapier and she drew her weapon.

Well.

That escalated quickly.

The damn scythe was taller than her. Wow. Overkill much?

I held my rapier in a fencing position and Ruby held her scythe to where the blade was trailing behind her.

"Begin."

She immediately dashed at me at ungodly speeds, probably her semblance judging by the rose petals. Noted.

I rolled to the left just in time and lunged causing me to gash her shoulder. She shot back with a spin in a wide circle in which I avoided all hits but one. I was knocked back a few good feet before locking back on again and casting shockwave at her which resulted in the desired effect in the form of her staggering back. I shot back forward landing multiple stabs on her, which she responded with a quick flick of her scythe to my arm.

I looked up at the monitor to see that we were both now half way in the yellow. Wunderbar...

She dashed at me again but this time I knew it was coming. I charge my sword until it glowed a deep blue and I swung it out in front of me. The result was Ruby being blown back ten feet.

Soul Greatsword. Best kind of Greatsword.

I was not, however, aware that she had the time to aim in on me as I was preparing my next attack and I promptly took the brunt of four high impact sniper rifle caliber bullets. Great.

I glanced up at the screen again. We were both on the verge of red now. Fuckedy do-da...

Time to initiate plan B.

Ruby took another fighting position that was nearly identical to her starting position so I took a SWAG on her strategy. A Scientific Wild Ass Guess. Overwhelming force and velocity. Thankfully I had planned for this, and preceded to charge my blade a dark purple. She dashed and I casted my spell.

Profound still.

You see, modern uses of profound still act as magical embargos, preventing mages from fighting back. But primordial uses of the spell allowed the caster to stop time itself. You cant use it so often though, it takes a lot out of you and it only lasts for ten minutes.

But that was enough for me.

Ruby was now floating in mid air, scythe poised to strike but unfortunately she just wasn't fast enough this time. I removed the scythe from her hands and placed it on the stairs leading out of the class room. I began to walk back to the stage...

But then I had an idea.

Eight minutes and a lot of gravity suspension spells later, I was sitting in a chair I had dragged up to the stage and was watching Ruby face plant.

"Ms. Rose has been disarmed...Mr. Cypher is the victor..." Goodwitch said slowly. Ruby had returned to her seat and the whole class stared on in utter confusion.

"I'm no mind reader but I believe I share the same feeling my students do here." Ozpin said as he walked in. "So might I ask what you just did?"

"Simple really, I stopped time."

"You..stopped time?"

"Yep."

"And you disarmed Ms. Rose while time was stopped then. Correct?"

"Indeed you are. But that's all I did.."

"Oh?"

I walked up the stairs to the door, I wanted to be outside when this happened.

"Anyone care to guess what I did?" I asked the class.

After a few minutes of mumbling, shrugging and glancing around the room Ozpin spoke up.

"Alright you've stumped us, what did you do?"

I simply opened the door, leaned half way out, and snapped my fingers.

And the books came down.

I then proceeded to stroll down the hall, cackling like a madman.


End file.
